


Every World Epilogues

by Alsike



Series: Every World & Epilogues [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All the AU Epilogues, F/F, One of these is--, Pre-Supersanvers, and this is my EVERYTHING IS ACTUALLY FINE sequel, but they are filth, one of them has more parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsike/pseuds/Alsike
Summary: Once an Alex meets a Kara, her world isn't the same. Lucky she sometimes meets another one.





	Every World Epilogues

**Author's Note:**

> THESE ARE ALL TERRIBLY SCHMOOPY. (well, except for one)  
> If you don't like them, remember that if every possible world exists, every possible other world also exists. So anything you want to have happened, did.

Dr. Kent and Dr. Danvers were in the coffeeshop in the basement of the hospital at one of those tiny tables that were usually only used by one person. They were leaning forward, talking eagerly, a pile of notes on the table in front of them.

Dr. Nal had seen them there a couple of times. She was happy that they were so friendly with each other. Dr. Danvers was ultra cool and someone Nia was totally too scared to talk to. Dr. Kent seemed nice enough, but Nia had been at Hope Zion for a while and though she admired Dr. Kent, who was a Critical Care genius, totally cool under pressure, and possibly (though Nia had yet to gain verification) an alien, she always seemed very reserved. She didn't smile or go out or make friends with the other residents. But from the moment Dr. Danvers had shown up, she'd changed. She smiled more. Her shoulders relaxed. She made more than a formal appearance at work parties. And Dr. Danvers was always at her side.

Dr. Kent had a friend.

Dr. Nal was totally stoked, and she loved the gossip about them in the break rooms, because it was such  _ nice _ gossip. "Dr. Kent actually laughed at my joke today!" "I saw Dr. Danvers bringing Dr. Kent lunch. It was a  _ lot _ of lunch." "Dr. Danvers and Dr. Kent asked me to proofread their grant proposal!"

There was a running bet on whether or not they were dating. Nia had put twenty down on 'for' but mostly because she hoped they were. They were so pretty together, and smart, and they looked at each other with these odd looks, like,  _ oh, it can't be you, but it is _ .

There was a movement towards having mistletoe at this year’s holiday party, even though it would be an HR violation, because Dr. Schott ‘just wanted to see what would happen.’ (Dr. Olsen said he knew what would happen, Mike, the intern, would harass all the nurses.) Nia wasn’t quite sure what she thought yet, and she stood and watched them, considering.

She liked seeing their knees pressed together under the table in the coffee shop. She liked seeing the way Dr. Danvers grinned and showed her teeth, and the way Dr. Kent tapped her shoulder, scolding in her funny foreign way but also teasing. Nia tried not to make it too obvious that she was watching when Dr. Danvers picked up her coffee for a sip. But she wouldn't have been noticed anyway. Dr. Kent was gazing only at Dr. Danvers, a faint half-smile on her face, her glasses pushed up onto her head. Dr. Danvers seemed to feel the gaze, duck her head, and then lift her chin, taking it head on, and looking back.

Nia nearly didn't hear her name being called by the barista. How could she look away?

She didn't know if Dr. Danvers & Dr. Kent were dating, but she'd bet, at any odds, that they were in love.

#

"Oh! Hi. Um, Kara, right?"

The blonde in the glasses with the large stack of books in her arms, blinked at Alex until Alex felt rather embarrassed. She'd hoped to run into the journalist again. She'd been so interested and friendly, and there had been a moment, but Alex, of course--her best friend called her emotionally oblivious--hadn't figured out what it might mean until she was already gone. She should have gotten her number at least. She supposed this wasn't the same girl. Stupid. "Sorry, I must have--"

"No," the blonde said. "My name is Kara. But . . . who are you?"

"You . . . came to interview me. Last December. I was wondering if anything came of that article, I--"

"I'm not a journalist."

Alex stared. "You're not?"

The blonde whose name was apparently also Kara stared back. "Definitely not. I'm Kara Zorell, the new hire in the Anthropology department."

Alex's eyes went wide. Well at least she hadn't mistaken her for a student, like she had the other Kara. "I'm so sorry! You just--" Alex frowned, peering closer.

Kara was frowning too. "I look like her."

"Yeah," Alex said.

"And my name is Kara."

"Yeah."

"And . . . the article never came out?"

"Nope," Alex said. She stuck her thumbs in her belt loops and gave Dr. Zorell a sideways grin. "You ever think about alternate universes?"

Kara gave her a suspicious but also amused narrow-eyed look. "Sometimes. Not . . . daily."

"Me neither," Alex said. "I'm thinking about them now."

"I am too," said Kara.

"Would you be interested in grabbing coffee and thinking about them some more?"

Kara glanced at the stack of books in her arms, then at Alex. She tipped her head, a curious half-smile crossing her face. "If you show me the best coffee shop."

Second chances came around pretty rarely, but Alex was not a fool. Second chances, especially very odd ones like this, meant something. And she was a scientist. She wasn’t about to give up until she knew what that something was. "It would be my pleasure."

#

Alex was running late. Jay needed to get picked up from school, and her dad wanted them to come over that weekend, and she had to get about fifteen things filed before she could skive off work. She did not have time for another phone call. But when the name and location popped up she answered it anyway.

"Hi," she said, a little breathlessly.

"You sound rushed. Are you busy?"

"Never too busy for you, Director Zor-El."

The voice on the phone sounded like its owner was smiling. "You keep saying that, Assistant Danvers, and I might wonder if you're not too busy for dinner one of these nights."

Alex felt her cheeks burn. "If you weren't on a different planet--"

It had been a weird time after Jay was born. She was trying to figure out a good work-life balance, and she'd ended up consulting for a small Xenoimmigration firm. It had gotten pretty big, and there were outposts on other planets. Alex now spent most of her time trying to schedule conference calls with people whose calendars came into alignment only once a year.

"Actually--" To Alex's surprise, Director Zor-El sounded shy. She never sounded shy. Kryptonians were the most composed and balanced people Alex had ever dealt with. "--I'm coming to Earth. For the summit, next week."

"Oh." Alex's heart clenched. "That's great. Do you need me to--"

"I need you to tell me if you're available for dinner on Friday night."

Alex opened her mouth, then shut it again. "What?" she squeaked.

Director Zor-El hesitated. "If you don't want to-- I understand I mean, we were friendly, but that doesn't mean you were serious in any way--"

"No!" Alex yelped. She had been single too long. She didn't know how to have these conversations. "Yes! I'm free on Friday. No, I wasn't joking. Dinner? I can make reservations, and get Jay a babysitter--"

"I'd love to meet your daughter. You talk so much about her."

Alex went still. One of the reasons she hadn't dated all that much was having a kid really was a dealbreaker for a lot of people. It also made Alex a little more picky about who she let in to her life. "She'd . . . like that," Alex said, her voice soft. Jay may have taken to pointing out that she was unfortunately fluttery about Director Zor-El and a little too excited whenever she called.  _ You’re embarrassing, Mom, _ she said. A ten-year-old should not have terminal cool already. But she also had a collection of Kryptonian merch, and Alex was pretty sure she’d found a notebook with all the houses and their most recent alliances drawn out in ballpoint. "But maybe after we try the dinner thing?"

"Of course."

"I'm-- looking forward to meeting you, Director Zor-El."

"I am too." There was a slight pause, then a redoublement of the voice. "You can call me Kara."

Alex flushed bright red. She’d been flirting with Director Zor-El, on and off, for months now, but had never even imagined it would come to anything, and now she was offering to let Alex call her by her first name,  _ just _ her first name. Kryptonians were notoriously offended by anyone leaving off their House designation, but Director Zor-El had asked Alex to call her  _ Kara _ .

"You can call me Alex. You . . . always could."

Director Zor-El liked her too.

#

"Um, Alex?"

Alex glanced up from where she was crashed out on the couch with her boots still on, the beer in her hand cold enough to condense all over her fingers. Maggie had unlocked the door and was coming in, a little more hesitant than usual, as it was her apartment. Alex had just moved herself in.

"So you know that girl down at the bar I've been telling you about?"

Alex sat up slowly. She did remember. Maggie had met an alien who--as far as she could tell--was on a backpacking trip through the universe. She was very cool, as bad at pool as Maggie, and loved street food. As Maggie also loved street food, they'd been hanging out a lot. Maggie had been taking her on a tour of National City's best food trucks.

"She's been sleeping in the trash bin out back of M'gann's so I figured I'd offer her a place to stay."

"Sure," Alex said. Maggie was a little fidgity, which concerned her slightly, but of course, she wasn't going to let a friend stay in a trash bin. Though, sometimes aliens liked that. Alex hadn't quite gotten used to all of Maggie's weird friends. She'd thought the queer scene was strange, but it had nothing on the xeno scene.

"Cool," Maggie said, sounding relieved. "Come on in, Kar."

Oh. She was here.

Kara turned out to be tall and blonde and totally human looking, in comfy looking joggers and a hoodie made of what seemed like nylon but had a slightly alien sheen to it. Her bag was over her shoulder and she grinned at Alex, unabashed, and took the hand Alex offered, squeezing the hell out of it--so much Alex had to check her bones for hairline fractures.

"Hi," Kara cocked her head to the side, giving her a quick once over which made Alex flush slightly. "I'm glad to meet you. Maggie talks about you all the time."

Alex stepped back, rubbing the back of her head, her freshly buzzed hair prickling her palm. "I thought you guys just talked about food."

"We talk about things we love," Kara said, her accent making the words charming. "Food and Alexes."

"Oh my God," Maggie groaned. "You're worse than Alex's mom. Stop being embarrassing."

Alex laughed, though she knew her own face was pink too. But she looked at Maggie who was smiling at her with a wry sort of fondness that made her warm and happy. It was cute to know Maggie talked about her. Then Maggie ducked a glance at Kara and Alex  _ got it _ . Her girl had a crush on this alien. She was going to get all the shit about it when they were in bed tonight.

Kara started to explore the apartment, clearly curious about all of the human things. She poked around, tapping appliances and furnishings, and discovered the Japanese paper lantern was unexpectedly delicate when her finger went right through it (Alex had done this also the first time she'd seen it, and understood). She looked horrified, jolted back, knocked Maggie's keys off a side table and sent them skittering under the couch.

"Oh no!" She lifted the couch with one hand to scoop up the keys.

It was a sofa bed.

It was probably 200 lbs.

Alex stared.

Then she looked at Maggie, who raised an eyebrow.

Okay, fine, Alex might have a crush now too.

#

In the underground spiral cavern, glistening with the useless perfection of Krytptonian architecture, Alex tested the shackles on her wrists, and clenched her teeth. She was ready to lie or die for her people. She would not hesitate to kill if she had the chance.

The door to her cell slid aside, and her interrogator entered.

Alex froze, shocked by the all too familiar face.

But she was only shocked for a moment. The girl they had found in the desert, who had loved her and disappeared, had brought no ill upon Alex's camp. She had bled too, red as any human.

This woman, in her robes and the sigil of the worst of the overlords on her chest, was not that girl, even though she was the spitting image of her. Once that was settled, Alex relaxed. She could focus on being a prisoner.

She could focus on her revenge.

And yet, this Kryptonian looked so similar to that girl. Alex watched her through one slitted eye. It was a mystery. She didn't like mysteries.

"Rebel human," the woman who was not Kara sneered. "What excuse have you for being in our stores late at night?"

Alex said nothing in answer. The Kryptonians knew very well what she had been doing--stealing supplies for her camp. She would do it again too. The only sorry thing was now that she had been captured, she didn't dare return home. She could not be sure that any escape would not have been orchestrated, intending for Alex to lead them back to the human stronghold.

" _ Human _ ." Not-Kara snapped. "You will speak to me, or you will feel my punishment."

"What punishment could you offer me that is worse than a continued life on this Earth? Death would merely be an escape from the world you ruined."

" _ We _ ruined? If you hadn't resisted, been so unaccommodating--"

She was young. Alex almost smiled. She hadn't learned how to ignore her prisoners, treat all humans like pigs squealing before the slaughterhouse. "You expected us to welcome an army of refugees to our overpopulated planet with open arms? Have you ever heard any news that suggested Earth would have done such a thing?"

Not-Kara swung out, her hand going so fast Alex could barely see it, and Alex turned her head sharply, presenting her injured side to take the blow. The scar tissue numbed the nerves. The slap would hurt less.

But the hand never connected. Instead the Kryptonian, in an instant, stilled her strike and caught Alex's chin, turning her head to see her full scar. Then she drew her chin back around to look at the unmarred side. Her lips pursed, contemplative. "It's good that they marked you. Humans do not deserve to approach Kryptonian perfection."

Alex met her eyes straight on. This was not the girl from before, but perhaps there were some commonalities. She narrowed her eyes, noting a small scar near her eyebrow. Perhaps there was a reason for them.

Seeming unsettled by Alex's direct gaze, Not-Kara dropped her hand and crossed her arms, standing stiff again. "You will tell me what you were doing in that storeroom."

"Enough, Kara," Alex said, softly, but with enough dignity that she was sure the Kryptonian would not ignore it.

"What did you say?"

"I said  _ enough _ ," Alex snapped. "Kara."

"Enough? You dare to tell me you have had enough of this interrogation?" Then the Kryptonian-who-was-also-Kara went still. "How do you know my name? You don't have the right to address me. You don't have the right even to have ever heard my name."

Alex pressed her lips together tightly and smiled her secret.

Kara tipped her head, curiosity flooding into her eyes. "How do you know it?"

"I'd tell you," Alex said, sly and secretive, needling that dash of curiosity. "But not here. Not where we might be overheard."

"You want to get me alone."

Alex paused.

Kara flushed lightly and stiffened. "Do you think I'm a fool? I know you humans will take any opportunity to kill one of us. I know better than to give you the slightest advantage."

And that meant she was smarter than the average Kryptonian--not so foolish as to think that her physical superiority meant she was invulnerable.

Alex stared at her for a long time. "I've met you before," she said, keeping her voice so low that another human would have heard nothing. "I think you might not want to have anyone else hearing about what happened then."

Kara, still suspicious, ran her thumbs across the tips of her fingers, darted her tongue out to moisten her lips. She gave a glance from side to side, then seemed to settle on a decision. "All right," she said. "I'll take you somewhere we cannot be overheard."

Alex smiled, keeping her lips closed to not reveal the fierce pleasure of her success. One secret had served her well in her plan to escape the Kryptonians, one name. She had a second secret also. She knew that sometimes Kryptonians could bleed.

#

Alex thought the new patient was a boy at first. Dirty blonde hair, shaggy and cropped off around the chin, blood smeared on his face, hoodie and jeans that had seen better days. He smelled homeless too, but Alex had long gotten over that after interning at the Southside National City ER. 

“Right, where does it hurt? Is there anything I need to know about?”

The kid had been rolled in limp and unconscious on a gurney, the EMTs saying GSW, but there was no sign of a serious injury anymore. He was sitting up now, fully conscious, and worrying a bit about where his shoes had got to.

It wasn’t until he looked up at Alex, and those wide blue eyes scanned her face with a familiar sharpness and concern that Alex  _ recognized _ him and went, “ _ Kara? _ ”

The not-boy--probably, though Alex should really ask--startled, hopping up off the table like he-she could fly. The line of the jaw, the curious expression, the dirty face and grimy hands were all so familiar. But it wasn’t Kara. There was no recognition there. And this kid seemed properly homeless, not just a little dirty with a tendency to get into fights.

But the similarity was enough to knock Alex off kilter. It had been a really nice night. The kiss had been . . . perfect. And when she’d finally yelled at Nia that no, she wasn’t dating the girl and that she hadn’t even left her number, Nia had been distressingly sympathetic. She had even offered a hug. Alex was a little embarrassed that she’d accepted it.

“Hey, it’s fine. Settle down there and I’ll get you cleaned up.”

Not-Kara looked skittish again, but they settled onto the gurney and let Alex ply antiseptic wipes. It felt strangely familiar, and not-Kara’s eyes contemplated her in the way Kara’s had, a little bemused, but oddly penetrating, like they could see into Alex’s thoughts. When Alex took the hand that had been bracing their face away, for a moment not-Kara leaned into the empty space, as if they hadn’t had any touch like that for a while.

This kid wasn’t Kara, but Alex felt the same unexpected well of affection and intimacy.

“Do you want to get your hoodie off so I can see if there’s anything else?”

Not-Kara ducked their head and offered a sly smirk. Alex blushed. Dammit, the kid hadn’t said one word and Alex was letting a similarity to an old crush get to her. Not-Kara stretched lithely, stripping off their sweatshirt, baring muscled arms and a dirty grey beater. They weren’t wearing a bra. The outlines of their breasts were very visible against the ribbed fabric.

“See anything you need to fix up, Doc?”

Alex froze. The voice, the teasing, it was just like Kara’s. But the way they looked out from under their shock of hair was a little different, just a tad smirkier and more forward. They seemed a little rougher than Kara, a little more National Southie, and not at all as polite.

“You’re looking . . . fine,” Alex managed, trying not to choke. There was all a little much on display . . . arm, and abs, and neck.

“You sure?” Not-Kara got to their feet and their hand went to the waistband of their jeans. “Gotta check down here too,” they said. They unbuttoned them, slowly, achingly slowly, dragged down the zipper and let them fall. Alex’s breath caught in her chest and she lunged to grab them. She didn’t need to see the kid with their pants off. Nor did she need a colleague walking in on her with a mostly naked patient. But she missed. The jeans pooled around Not-Kara’s ankles, and Alex’s hand cupped warm fabric. Not-Kara’s hand covered the back of hers and held it against the side of their thigh. The fabric of their boxer-briefs was nubbly under her palm. Their ass, under her fingertips, was taut.

“I’m looking pretty good, aren’t I?” Not-Kara asked, a lazy boyish grin on their face.

Alex was trying to remember how to breathe. She was  _ not _ supposed to be in this situation. “I-- yeah. You’re-- you’re looking really good.”

The cut thigh under her palm was mesmerizing. Alex had never been very into objectifying people as potential sexual partners, but she would like those thighs wrapped around her head. She looked up. Not-Kara was looking down at her, eyes surprisingly warm, but also dauntless, as if they were sure Alex was going to like them as much as they liked Alex. Alex  _ liked _ the way this Not-Kara was self possessed and confident. It had been a point of contention before, where her lesbian friends criticized her for liking women but also liking certain things linked to masculinity. This person had everything she liked about both, in spades.

A loud bang came from outside. “Everyone, get down!” Yelled a voice. “A Non-Terrestrial Being has been tracked into this building! Be calm and no one will accidentally be shot.”

Not-Kara startled again. They almost seemed to jump, bobbing up into the air, out of Alex’s grip. But then something happened, and they gasped, put their hand to their chest, and fell. Their feet didn’t quite catch the ground and they were on their knees.

They were still panicked, trying to struggle up again, grabbing the edge of the gurney and  _ bending _ it.

Whoever was out there, Alex guessed they were coming for them.

“Up here,” Alex pulled them up and pushed them down onto the gurney. She grabbed an oxygen mask and dropped it over Not-Kara’s face. She ripped open the bag for a paper gown and unfolded it, draping it across Not-Kara’s body, making sure it covered the place where their hand had warped the metal.

When the men with guns came in, she spun, glared, snapped. “What the hell? This is an ER. People are  _ dying _ in here! Get out.”

“There’s an alien!” said one of the men, obviously the youngest, his voice from behind the visor still piping.

“So what?” Alex snapped. “What if they’re hurt? This is where people go for  _ treatment _ , soldier, not to be shot by some hotheaded yahoos with guns.”

“We are members of this nation’s armed forces!”

Alex stared them down. “And I’m a doctor. If I pick and choose who gets treatment and who doesn’t, that means next time you end up here with some life threatening traumatic injury, I can walk away. So why don’t you get out and find an alien who is not in the hospital and is actually causing trouble, or  _ you  _ will be leaving with a traumatic injury.”

There was some hesitance, but the lead man took a glance around and reported that the room was clear. Then they left.

When she heard the squad depart the whole hospital, Alex finally removed the mask from Not-Kara’s face. Not-Kara was staring at her, shocked and unsettled, the charming confidence wiped from their face.

“Are you really all right?” Alex asked. “I don’t know a lot about alien physiology, but if there’s a problem, I can at least look into it.”

Not-Kara ducked their head and offered a weak, shy smile. “You’ve already done so much.”

Alex didn’t really know what to say. “I mean it. If you need anything--” she put a hand on theirs. “--a place to stay, or a meal.” 

Not-Kara glanced up, something in their eyes soft but already having decided to refuse. They started to shake their head.

“Hey.” Alex nudged Not-Kara’s shoulder with her own. “I’ll even let you make it up to me, when you’re feeling better.”

She hadn’t intended it to be suggestive, but when Not-Kara’s eyes went wide, she realized that it could be taken that way. 

Alex jerked her hand away. “Not anything you don’t want to--”

Not-Kara laughed at her. They’d been teasing again. They gave her a once over. “Not anything  _ you  _ don’t want.”

Alex was bright red and sure she was way in over her head. But Not-Kara was  _ smiling _ at her, and Alex didn’t think she could make herself look away.

She took a step forward, almost between Not-Kara’s spread knees.

Slowly, Not-Kara reached out, hands settling on Alex’s hips.The breath caught in Alex’s chest, and she let her own hands cover Not-Kara’s. She didn’t push them away.

Then like it was nothing, Not-Kara scooped Alex up and pulled her on to their lap. Alex yelped and clutched at Not-Kara’s well formed deltoids. But the hold was stable and she was a little too aware of the warmth of Not-Kara’s strong thighs. Alex’s face flushed so hot she thought it might catch fire. She really shouldn’t be on a half-naked patient’s  _ lap.  _ But she didn’t want to get down.

“What are you--”

Not-Kara was peering into her face like they were trying to read something there. “How did you know my name was Kara?”

“It-- is?”

The alien who, in fact, was actually called Kara, chucked her lightly under the chin. They moved closer and closer, homing in on Alex’s lips, and Alex found it very difficult to pay attention to anything else. “I figure I should know your name too if you know mine.”

“Alex,” Alex said, embarrassingly breathily. And then Kara closed the distance and caught her lips, and Alex melted into the kiss. 

_ Oh _ , something in her seemed to say.  _ It’s you. _

#

 


End file.
